


Dazed and Confused

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: After a tiny accident resulting in a broken ankle, Akko requires surgery to put it back together. Little does Diana know, post-op Akko isn't exactly what she's used to dealing with.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 26
Kudos: 352





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4). It reminded me of Akko. I felt compelled.

Diana had told her not to do it. In fact, she had not only told her once or twice—she had told her seven times not to do it. Seven times Diana had told Akko not to slide down the stair railing at the entrance of the Cavendish manor. Seven times Diana had told Akko that sooner or later she was going to slip and fall. Seven times Diana had told Akko that if she kept doing it that she was bound to get hurt. 

Naturally, Akko continued to do it anyway.

And, naturally, Akko wound up on the floor of the entrance to the Cavendish manor with her left ankle at a 90-degree angle, screaming just about every curse she knew in English and Japanese alike.

So, there Diana sat in a recovery room at the hospital where she was currently supposed to be working. Akko’s little stair rail accident had left her with a clean break in her left ankle, which required a minor surgery to realign the bone with the proper usage of pins and rods. The surgeon claimed that the operation went smoothly, and that she should be fine in a matter of weeks.

Diana was certain that dealing with a bed-ridden, crutch-using, bored-out-of-her-mind Akko during those weeks would be nothing short of insufferable. She could practically hear Akko’s rants about how she needed to cancel her scheduled performances in Germany because of ‘this stupid leg’. She was already mentally preparing herself to keep a close eye on her wife to prevent her from doing anything else that might make the few weeks of recovery turn into a few months.

However, Diana would be lying if she were to say that she wasn’t the tiniest bit worried. As badly as she wanted to say ‘I told you so’, at the end of the day, she hated seeing someone she loved so much in pain. The surgery itself took less than two hours to complete, but it felt far longer. Being a medical professional, she knew there was nothing to worry about—but she still found herself pacing around the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the doctor’s return.

Sure enough, it all went well and Diana was allowed to sit with her wife in the recovery room, waiting for her to wake up from her drug-induced sleep. Now that Akko was out of surgery and on her way to good health, Diana had decided to take it upon herself to begin reading the book that had been left untouched in her purse. But no sooner did she open the book did she hear a faint groan from the bed beside her.

Perking up, Diana saw Akko looking at the ceiling with half-lidded, glazed-over eyes. “Akko?”

Akko didn’t pay her any attention. She closed her eyes tightly, shifting her leg in the sling that was holding it in place. “My leg…” she groaned. “Ow…”

Diana frowned, closing the book and slipping it back into her purse. Rising to her feet, she approached Akko’s bedside. “I know, dear,” she comforted, leaning over to stroke a few stray hairs out of Akko’s face. “Just… try to stay still, all right? It will hurt more if you try to move it.”

Akko let out a discontented grumble, lulling her head from side to side. She turned to look at her wife upon feeling her touch. Then, her half-lidded eyes widened like she had seen a ghost. “... _Woah_.”

“What?”

Akko gaped, unmoving. “Am I dead?”

“Fortunately, no,” Diana laughed lightly, placing a hand against her cheek. “You just had surgery. You’re in recovery right now.”

“But you’re an _angel_.”

Diana paused, her face contorting in confusion. “...Huh?”

Akko’s glazed eyes scanned her over again and again, her face painted with a look of awe. “Your hair is beautiful,” she commented, lifting a hand to grasp one of her long, blonde locks between her fingers. “Like spaghetti—the angel kind.”

With all of the time she had spent studying medicine, Diana probably should have expected this. Anesthesia, plus pain medication, plus Akko didn’t exactly equal out to being the best possible equation. Dealing with Akko when she was drunk was one thing, but dealing with her being hopped up on meds was something Diana wasn’t sure she was prepared to handle.

“Okay,” Diana breathed, gently lowering Akko’s hand out of her hair. “Obviously you still need more rest. Just relax until the doctor arrives.”

“Who _are_ you?” Akko asked, her tone dripping with wonderment and fascination.

Diana deadpanned. “You’re joking.”

Akko said nothing, continuing to look at Diana like she had found the fountain of youth. Diana didn’t waver. “Diana,” she said flatly. Akko made eye contact but still appeared utterly clueless, prompting Diana to add, “Your wife.”

As if she’d been blasted by a crack of lightning, Akko shot up into a sitting position. “ _My_ _wife_!?” she croaked, her leg nearly tumbling out of its sling.

The motion had been so sudden and her voice was so loud, that a couple of nurses stationed nearby glanced over to make sure everything was all right. 

“ _Shh,_ ” Diana hushed, putting her hands on Akko’s shoulders and carefully pushing her back into the bed. “Akko, please settle down. This is a hospital.”

“Diana, my wife… Wow…” Akko mused just above a whisper as she rested her head against the pillow. She cocked an eyebrow. “Diana… like the princess?”

“...No.”

“Well, you look like a princess,” Akko commented with a smirk. She closed her eyes, nodding. “Wow. Way to go… Way to go…” she murmured, more to herself than anyone else before pathetically pumping a fist into the air. “Wait till the guys hear about this!”

Diana wasn’t sure who ‘the guys’ were supposed to be, and she wasn’t entirely convinced Akko herself knew either. Shaking her head, Diana returned her attention to her book, deciding it best to leave Akko’s brain to air itself out. The last thing she wanted was to provoke her into making more of a scene than she already was.

That lasted for about 15 seconds.

Diana’s attention was caught when Akko lazily flung her arm over the edge of the bed. Diana lifted her eyes from her book and raised a brow. Akko was curling and uncurling her fingers, silently mouthing, ‘come here’.

Against her better judgement, Diana leaned forward. “...Yes?”

Akko grinned, weakly smacking her hand against Diana’s cheek in a sorry attempt to caress her. “You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” she drawled, the hand falling from Diana’s face to hang limply off of the mattress. “Ever.”

The gesture wasn’t the least bit romantic. It was sloppy and her words were slurred together. But for whatever reason, Diana’s face burned anyways. She closed her eyes, a brow twitching. “You are overly medicated.”

“Nu-uh.” Akko shook her head as Diana placed her limp arm back onto the bed for her. “Trust me, I’ve seen a lot of things. I’m basically an expert. So I can say with full confidence that you are a total bombshell.” She chuckled. “Nice.”

Diana inwardly cursed herself for the things this woman did to her. How was it even humanly possible for someone as refined as she believed herself to be to become such a flustered mess over something so doltish? In her place of work, no less. 

Love was a stupidly powerful force.

“How’d someone like me snag such a catch like you?” Akko asked, pulling Diana from her thoughts.

“We attended school together,” Diana sighed, rubbing her temples. But her answer elicited no response from Akko, who continued to stare at her cluelessly. 

“...High school,” Diana clarified. 

Nothing.

“Luna Nova.”

Nothing.

“Magic school,” Diana silibated, hoping that the m-word would jog her memory. After all, if anything got a reaction out of Akko, it was magic.

“ _Magic_!?” Akko hollered, jolting up once more. “I’m, like, a magician!?”

Not the reaction she wanted.

Diana winced, watching the leg sling sway with Akko’s motions. For the second time that day, she gently coaxed Akko back into a lying position. “Something like that.”

“Holy moly…” Akko gawked, leaning back into her pillows at Diana’s touch. “I got magic powers and a wife all in one day. Who'da thunk?”

Deciding it better to get something into Akko’s system than to simply leave her with her drug-induced thoughts, Diana made her way over to the table on the other side of Akko’s bed. “Here,” she started, picking up a small pitcher and pouring its contents into a cup. “Why don’t you make an attempt at drinking some water?”

“You’re my water, baby,” Akko slurred.

What was that even supposed to mean?

“Okay,” Diana dismissed flatly, handing the cup over to Akko.

“Wow… My wife…” Akko muttered, raising the cup to her lips. Then she paused, her expression growing smug. “Hey, if you’re my wife… do we,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Diana, “ya know?”

Without missing a beat, Diana’s face erupted into the brightest shade of red possible. “Akko!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

Akko knitted her brows together. “Who!?” she barked, sitting up far too fast, nearly spilling her water all over her bedsheets in the process. She was looking around the recovery room as if attempting to find whoever ‘Akko’ was supposed to be.

“By the Nine,” Diana scowled, steadying the cup in Akko’s hands and forcing her down onto the bed yet again. “ _Please_ just drink your water.”

Akko huffed, defeated, and raised the cup to her lips. “You didn’t answer my question, though,” she noted, seemingly having already forgotten about her outburst 5 seconds prior. “Do we hold hands?”

Diana paused. “...Do we…” She squinted, baffled. “What?”

“Ah.” Akko grinned, pointing a finger at Diana’s face. “I know that look. We do, don’t we?”

“I…” She was at a loss for words. Letting out a long breath, she held up her hands in resignation, shaking her head. “Yes. Sure. We do,” she conceded, narrowing her gaze. “Now drink the water.”

Akko hummed, lifting the cup to take a sip—more water ending up on her face rather than in her mouth. Diana groaned and pulled several tissues out from the box on the bedside table, using them to wipe the dribbling mess off of Akko’s chin and chest.

Akko watched her wipe the water away with curiosity. After a beat, she flicked her gaze up to Diana. “Can I hold your hand right now?” 

Between Akko breaking an ankle while doing something careless and the drugged up outbursts she was having, Diana should have just ignored her, sat down, and started reading that book. And yet, for whatever reason, she found herself rolling her eyes, lifting her left hand, and placing it atop Akko’s.

Akko grinned, raising her hand and intertwining their fingers. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Not by the hand holding.” 

Akko hadn’t appeared to have heard that, instead choosing to focus on rubbing her thumb against the back of Diana’s hand. A bit of the tension Diana was feeling a moment ago evaporated into thin air at Akko’s gentle touch. 

“You’ve probably got the softest hands in the whole word,” Akko mumbled, inspecting each one of Diana’s fingers with curious eyes. But she stopped upon reaching the third one. “Hey, wait a second.” Her gaze narrowed on the wedding band around her ring finger. “Who gave you this? I thought you were _my_ wife.”

That didn’t last long.

“You were the one who gave it to me, love,” Diana explained, her tone weary.

“I did?” Akko questioned, perplexed. She brought Diana’s hand closer to her face so she could get a better look. “Where’d I get the money for this!? Bet I stole it. Must’ve.”

“You did not.”

“Oh.” 

The sweet, sweet sound of silence hung between them again. Akko did little more than continue to stare at their interlocked fingers with glazed eyes, still running her thumb up and down the back of Diana’s hand. It was clear she was starting to grow tired again, her head sinking further back into her pillows.

“So then…” Akko mused after a moment, glancing at the matching ring on her own finger. “I guess you gave me this, huh?”

Diana’s expression softened, her own focus shifting onto the matching ring as well. They had been married for more than a year, but sometimes just remembering the fact was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She gripped Akko’s hand a bit tighter. “That’s right.”

“Hmm,” Akko hummed contently, closing her eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. “I’ll bet you looked b-o-o-t-e-e-f-u-l-l on our wedding day.”

Diana cocked a brow. “Are you attempting to spell ‘beautiful’?”

“Uh-huh,” Akko intoned, opening an eye to look at Diana with a lopsided smirk. “Am I right?”

Diana laughed lightly. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, isn’t it?” she asked, eliciting a pout from Akko. Reaching over, Diana pushed the bangs out of her wife’s face. “Why don’t you try to get some rest?”

“Was it the happiest day ever?”

Diana blinked, taken back by the question. Her eyes met Akko’s, and though they still appeared to be entirely dazed and confused, something familiar glimmered behind it all—something that made her feel like she could melt. It was that same look of complete adoration Akko stared at her with so often. The same look she had stared at her with when exchanging their vows of dedication to each other.

She squeezed Akko’s hand. “...It was.”

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Akko huffed, swaying her head against her pillow. “Can’t believe I’m really married to an angel…” she yawned, a raspy chuckle escaping. “I’m the luckiest lady on the planet.”

Diana closed her eyes, her smile growing. “I believe I could say the same thing.”

Surprisingly enough, Akko said nothing in return, and the motion of her thumb against Diana’s hand had stopped. Diana opened an eye, glancing down at her wife who was fast asleep once more.

Diana remained still for a moment, watching the gentle rise and fall of Akko’s chest, their fingers still interlocked with each other. Despite the minor embarrassment, she couldn’t help but find Akko’s hazed rambles somewhat endearing. In fact, she would almost ( _almost_ ) go as far as to call them cute. At the very least, it was genuine, and just the thought of that caused her heart to flutter.

This girl was really something else.

Letting out a small sigh, Diana carefully placed Akko’s hand back down on the bed. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips softly against her forehead. 

“Rest easy, Akko.”

* * *

_End._


End file.
